


Appalling

by ItsJaya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJaya/pseuds/ItsJaya
Summary: Both had agreed that the war needed to end soon. She'd surrender and he would leave.Then Leia would become the Supreme Leader, Rey would be a legend and Kylo Ren would die a monster. That was the plan, at least.





	1. Losing It

**1 week after The Battle of Crait**

He was not feared.

Not the way he wanted to.

They found him appalling. Unstable and a bit insane- no completely insane. They probably suspected he killed their precious previous Supreme Leader. His precious Supreme Leader.

Even his death had benefited him, he told himself. Snoke’s entire existence had been a blessing. 

Regardless. He was dead. He killed him. For a girl who he barely knew. He was Supreme Leader now.  
.  
.  
.  
**1 year after the BOC**

“Either the First Order has lost it,” Finn began, kneeling next to Rey as she worked on keeping a fire going, “or they just stopped caring about us.”

“I heard there’s been eight assassination attempts in the past week,” another member chimed in. “They must hate Kylo Ren as much as the rest of us.”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek. What a horrible choice he had made.  
.  
.  
.  
**2 years after the BOC**

They had not expected him to pinpoint the Resistance’s location on his own- especially after disregarding of them for so long. They had certainly not expected for him to take matters into his own hand nor for him to begin training groups of elite soldiers. He fed them hope- he had learned that hope was a tastier appetizer than fear. 

“Our army of white has reached a limit- we seek out emotional beings and not robotic, brainwashed individuals, ” Hux had announced, his voice echoing amongst the vast sea of beings. “Join us and your families will be granted living spaces, thrice as luxurious as whatever your brains can impute.”

And they had joined, at first just a few and then a wave of them. Kylo chose a planet, green and flourishing, wiped it clean of its people and made its population regrow, filling it with his new slaves. 

“Unexpected,” Hux had muttered under his breath the first day and Ben had felt the side of his lip twitch.

“Truly.” He turned, his hand going to his lightsaber. “Put a bounty on their heads now.”  
.  
.  
.  
“The bounty on my head is the most,” Rey announced, almost proudly. If Kylo thought he was scaring them- or just her- he was certainly wrong.

Poe sighed. “Here I was thinking I was worth a bit more trouble.”

The General remained silent. A bounty had not been announced for her head yet but it was sure to come. “Be extra cautious now,” she finally mustered after jokes about who was worth became redundant. “He is no longer playing defense.”

“About time,” Rey muttered. She wasn’t serious. Her lightsaber hadn’t even been repaired. They were short on food. Their weapons were old and some damaged. “We have to be serious.”

Rose stared, opening her mouth but Finn began,”Don’t worry. We’ll make it.” And suddenly his warm hand was enveloping hers and everything was okay. She felt Rose’s lingering stare but it was fine. Finn was someone too special to push away.  
.  
.  
.  
Sometimes their bond would open up. Sometimes they’d exchange wounds, using different knives and aiming at healed injuries. Sometimes, she’d try to offer an ointment. 

“You can end this all,” she whispered, the distance between them so short she could see every wrinkle and every scar on his face. Two past midnight was not a time to fight. She had no energies and judging from his bloodshot eyes, he didn’t have any either. 

“No,” he choked out. “I can’t. You can.” She huffed, bringing her clasped hands close to her mouth. It was cold. He brought no comfort. Just a tightening feeling in her throat and an odd feeling in her stomach everytime their skin brushed by each other. “I know where you are.”

“That’s fine,” she said. “You can try, but you won’t destroy us all.” She felt his rage and a plummet of sorrow. “Your mother. She still has hope.” He remained silent. “You’re just tired, Ben.”

“Maybe I am.”

Silence followed. 

“Maybe you can help me end this all?”  
.  
.  
.  
**Day 1**

“They have surrendered,” Hux’s voice boomed, echoing through the empty room. Kylo remained silent, his finger tapping his desk. “Everything went according to how you planned. Their counterattacks were exactly as you said they would be. Well done.”

“You suspect me.”

“I presume that’s not a question.” The tapping became more constant. “Regardless, we have them. What’s their- I mean our next move?”

“You doubt me.” Silence. “I will end you.”

“You can’t end me now. At this moment, you are scared to announce our victory. Your words are faulty and mine are extraordinary. You need me.” The tapping stopped. A gurgling sound. Red, then purple then blue. The thrumming ended.  
.  
.  
.  
**Day 4**

“You look miserable,” his mother smiled from behind the glass wall separating them. He felt a knot form. “Come in.”

“You are my prisoner, General,” he choked out. “I enter when I please. Currently, I have three other captives to go mock.”

“You started with me?” she asked, and he looked at his new right-hand man- a former Knight of Ren. “Isn’t that an honor?”

“There’s no use of torturing her,” Ben said. “See that she finds her stay as uncomfortable as she made her son feel in his own house.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Are you happy?” Rey asked as he handed her a lightsaber. He held his own close by his side. “Is this how you want everything to end?

Red clashed against blue. Their shields were down, minds open for one another to scavenge in. “Yes,” he said, eyes piercing into hers. “It’s in your hands now.”


	2. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been sitting against her bed when the door behind the glass barrier hissed open. Lo and behold, her son. Wearing his mask. How odd. He hadn’t done that the visit before. “I presume you have some bad news for me,” she cooly stated, not bothering to get up. He turned to the guards in the room and, with a chilling voice, dismissed them. He unclasped his mask and pushed his hair back. “Haven’t had much sleep?”
> 
> “When have I ever had enough sleep?” he asked, lifting his hand slightly and the lights of the room dimmed. “Not like you would know of course.”
> 
> “Ben,” she began but he cut her off.

**Day 4**

She activated her lightsaber first, rushing towards him. He moved swiftly to the side, attaching his hilt to his belt. She glared at him. The Force hummed and she could feel pulsing pride from him. He had gotten stronger and she had unquestionably grown weaker. Even the hilt of her own weapon felt weightier than ever before. 

She charged at him again and this time when he dodged, he reached out and grabbed onto her wrist tugging her right hand away from the hilt and using his free left hand to attempt to force the weapon out of her hand.

“You don’t want this,” he stated calmly, “You want me to give up. Make it easy for you to kill me.”

“It was part of our agreement,” she responded, feeling his grip around her wrist tighten as she struggled to maintain the lightsaber in her possession. 

“So it was,” the hilt yanked out of her hand and he deactivated the lightsaber as soon as it reached his hand. He paused. “I never said I’d make it easy.” 

She ripped her hand out of his grip and she quickly looked away. “I am tired.”

And he understood what she meant.  
.  
.  
.  
“You’re back,” Finn had jolted up. “Did he hurt you? Did you hurt him?”

She offered a tiny smile, feeling Ben stiffen from afar. “I landed a good hit.” _Liar_ , Kylo snarled. “I’ll try again soon.”

“Didn’t you say this would end quickly?” Poe said jokingly but the remaining members of the Resistance did not seem so light-hearted

“It will,” she stated, confidently, but turned to look up. “He will summon me again tomorrow.” Ben scoffed. “Or the day after.”

“What about the general?” Poe asked.

“She’s fine,” Rey stated confidently and as she headed towards her corner of their fairly large cell, she thought, _She had better be._ _Oh, she’s perfectly fine. Might be uncomfortable but hey, at least she’s not in the dark all alone._

She looked up, towards where there were stormtroopers ordered to supervise them. Kylo was still there, eyes lazily glossing over everyone. _Doesn’t the Supreme Leader have other matters to attend to?_

His eyes stopped at hers, and he nodded. _I used to. Now that I’ve crushed the Resistance I just need to figure out what to do._ _I thought we agreed that you want freedom._ Her throat tightened. She had felt his sincerity, his vulnerability, his need to be free when she had agreed to his ridiculous idea. _All we have to do is stage your death._ _I know. Still, I’d like to enjoy this feeling a bit longer._

“You better not have lied to me,” she said aloud, and then she flushed red. The rest of her comrades turned to look at her and she looked away from Kylo, who now turned, smugness now radiating off of him.  
.  
.  
.  
Leia had thought Rey had lost in when she first proposed the plan. “We just have to surrender,” she had beamed. “I’ll take care of it from there.”

“Wait and you’re so sure about this because Ben told you he’ll let us win?”

“He won’t let us win- he just wants to test me. He thinks I’m weak but I promise I won’t let the Resistance down.”

“How did you even contact Ben?”

“I’ll explain later,” she muttered, a hint of pink gracing her cheeks. “The point is that this can work.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Leia huffed. She did not buy this nonsense.

“Then at least we’ll be provided food,” Rey shrugged and Leia noted that at least there was one positive side to her suicide plan.  
.  
.  
.  
How wrong had Rey been. Leia had not been fed a proper meal since they had arrived. He precious son had the courtesy to make sure she was provided with plenty of water and light but no sign of a nutritious source. 

She had been sitting against her bed when the door behind the glass barrier hissed open. Lo and behold, her son. Wearing his mask. How odd. He hadn’t done that the visit before. “I presume you have some bad news for me,” she cooly stated, not bothering to get up. He turned to the guards in the room and, with a chilling voice, dismissed them. He unclasped his mask and pushed his hair back. “Haven’t had much sleep?”

“When have I ever had enough sleep?” he asked, lifting his hand slightly and the lights of the room dimmed. “Not like you would know of course.”

“Ben,” she began but he cut her off.

“Rey told you about my proposal?” She nodded. “I haven’t regretted that yet. However, before I leave my position I’d like to ask what you plan to do? After I am presumed dead, Rey can easily take power. She will be respected throughout the galaxy for destroying a monster and you will be hailed a brave Princess who brought glory to her people. So what’s next?”

Silence. “Ben,” she whispered.

“Don’t. If I could kill him I can easily kill you. This is what you have wanted since Crait. This is what you all wanted. So tell me how you will destroy the hard work I’ve done since I’ve taken over.”

“The stormtroopers will be freed of their duties,” she said and he grinned. 

“A dedication to FN-” but now it was her turn to interrupt him.

“We will try to end slavery throughout the galaxy and establish a just leader for each planet who will be willing to-”

“Ending slavery throughout the galaxy cannot happen under one ruler. It’ll be a gradual process that may never even be acquired.” 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t initiate its downfall.” He shrugged. “The guards you recently hired will be kept and they will be allowed to keep their planet but their luxuries will be cut in half. I’ll put Poe in charge.”

And he felt nothing. He felt as if he should have raged to hear her replace him with Poe but it felt oddly satisfying. The son she probably wanted, he reminded himself. “Some of them are bound to rebel if you cut their expenses.” 

Leia sighed. “It will be taken care of.” Silence. “Where are you going from here?”

“Why? Do you want to be able to send some of your elite soldiers to check up on me every now and then? Or do you want to finish me off when I least expect it?” 

“No need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t intend to. Prepare to take lead in a week. I have a few matters to fix and then I’ll stage the rest.”

And with that, he was gone. Shortly after he left, droids entered, streaming in with plates of food. “The Supreme Leader commands that you eat to your fill and worry not. Nothing has been poisoned.”

She smiles sadly. “I know.”  
.  
.  
.  
As he removed his cloak, Rey slowly appeared her back against the headboard of his bed. He walked towards her slowly and her eyes burned into his. Almost hesitantly, he sat by her, facing her. “I sent food to her.”

“I know,” she whispered and of course she did. He had confined her in a room filled with people. If she spoke to herself, they’d deem her mad. He looked down at his hand, a rush of nausea taking place of any emotion. “She said Poe will be in charge of my guards.” 

_He’s definitely suitable for that position but I think Finn would do better._

His hand tightened into a fist. _Plus I kind of want to dismiss a lot of these new guards. After you’re gone, the war will be as well._

“You make it sound so simple,” he wanted to snarl his words out but they came out in a barely audible whimper. And her hands leave her side, gracing his cheek.

_It will be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy is Rey in for a surprise.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a wise plan you put together,” he applauded, turning towards Poe. “The General seems to have so much and I can see why.”
> 
> “Shut your mouth,” Poe hissed. “I don’t know what shitty force scheme you used to trick Rey but I guarantee you we won’t go down easily.” 
> 
> Kylo suppressed his laughter. “That’s good to hear. The more entertainment the merrier.” His hold around the Traitor tightened and gurgling sounds escaped his mouth. His allies backed away, eyes widening in terror.

Kylo had known as soon as he entered the prison cell that they were going to try. That they would dare humiliate him in front of whatever was left of the Resistance. That they had dared to have hope that he, the Supreme Leader, would be defeated by a mere knight and a few blasters. _No_ , she hissed into his brain. _They’ve armed us. They want you gone._ _How suitable_ , he sighed. There were twelve stormtroopers in the room and the knight he was talking to at the moment was, without a doubt, a force to be reckoned with. As soon as they’d release the rats he’d have at least fifteen more blasters pointing towards him. 

“We have decided to kill those Resistance members that were not well known tomorrow. Those recognized as legacies will be publicly executed next week,” his knight said, looking directly to where Kylo’s eyes should be behind his mask. “We hope you agree with our decision.”

“I presume the more important a person is the more suitable it is for him to go down honorably,” Kylo responded, extending his hand till it rested on his shoulder. “Do you find it suitable that I be blasted down in a private room instead of publicly executed? It would bring relief to the galaxy.” 

Everyone stiffened and he grinned. It was time to reawaken the darkness he’d kept stowed away since the last major battle. Reopen any healed wounds. Remember the loneliness- the anger. The feeling of patricide. The feeling of betrayal. He rushed into his knight’s mind, tearing through any possible boundaries and blood-curdling screams filled the room, echoing against every wall. The knight fell to his knees and-

_They are getting in position_ , Rey notified.

_I know_ , he snarled and suddenly all blasts paused in their path, He turned slowly, wishing he didn’t have his mask. “Die.” and there were fifteen bodies. On cue, the glass wall separating him and the Resistance disappeared. His knight’s body floated in front of him as he approached them, his free hand picking up the Traitor.

“Don’t hurt him,” Rey lunged at him and he tossed the knight’s body against her. She flew back, her back hitting the wall with an audible ‘crack’. Now having a free hand, he ripped away the weapons of the members, sending them to where Rey and the Knight were.

“What a wise plan you put together,” he applauded, turning towards Poe. “The General seems to have so much and I can see why.”

“Shut your mouth,” Poe hissed. “I don’t know what shitty force scheme you used to trick Rey but I guarantee you we won’t go down easily.” 

Kylo suppressed his laughter. “That’s good to hear. The more entertainment the merrier.” His hold around the Traitor tightened and gurgling sounds escaped his mouth. His allies backed away, eyes widening in terror. 

“No,” Rey cried from under the knight but she could not move. There was a certain pressure preventing her from even breathing properly. “Ben, let’s talk it out. Leave him alone.”

Heat flared in his throat. She had not even bothered to notify him earlier about this attack yet she was pleading for this Traitor's life. This Traitor. To her, his life was worth begging. He tilted his head to the side, loosening the grip before tightening it again and slamming him into the ceiling. There were shouts and tears, and a woman whom they had taken earlier to interrogate entered.

“Finn,” she cried and pushed past the troopers holding her (how useless those troopers were). “Let him go,” she attempted to strike him, but the force stopped her. 

Too much. Too much. His brain cried. When he had turned his back on his former allies, he had met intensity and fear like no other, yet this Traitor. He was truly loved. They were all worried about him, from the nameless idiot crying his eyes out in the corner of the room to this woman, who probably barely had a role in any of this.

His own knights, he reminded himself, hated him. Snoke had taught them to not love anyone. Snoke had not loved him. His parents had not loved him as much as they feared him. Lue had been terrified of him. Rey- 

And suddenly his side burned and he released the Traitor, both his hand going to his left side. Suddenly another stinging pain in his left shoulder and he turned glaring daggers at her. “You should’ve stayed down.”

“No,” Rey said, her hand trembling. “Leave or else-”

And then he was trying to take away the blaster from her hand. Sweat dripped down their cheeks and some of her allies found an opportunity to run out at this time. They’d be blasted down anyways, he told himself, trying to focus. He would not be humiliated.  
.  
.  
.  
Rey shifted her eyesight to Poe quickly, nodding and he dashed, grabbing another blaster. She could see Ben crumbling quickly. His attention shifted from her and she took a chance, digging into his brain, as painfully as she could. He flinched turning back to her, and Poe blasted at him but it froze in the air.

“Stop, Ben,” she choked out, releasing the blaster. She put her hands down and the remaining individuals followed. Ben’s breathing was the only thing that could be heard, and she could feel him- feel the sorrow and the tears trailing down his cheeks, hidden by his mask. “Let’s save this for another time.” 

“Another time?” he questioned and he turned to look towards the door. Stormtroopers entered, presenting the body of those that had tried to run away. “I want them all in separate cells,” he barked. Rey frowned as the body of the knight was lifted and suddenly it began trembling violently in the air. Ben’s hand was extended and everyone was backing away. Blood began seeping from his mouth and nose and suddenly it poured out. Screams of horror and shock echoed. Ben released the body. “The scavenger comes with me.” And he was gone.  
.  
.  
.  
“How long did they plan this for?” he asked as he shut the door behind him. She had been in his room before, through the Force, but physically being here was odd. It wasn’t as dark as she imagined. Sleek, silver and red. A Supreme Leader’s room. “How long?” he repeated, removing his mask. 

“You look miserable.” 

“Valuable information you’re offering,” he sighed. She was lifted but she didn’t bother fighting back. He would not hurt her. “I suppose you found Zan’s idea appealing. Much easier than the thought of me fulfilling my promise to you.”

“No,” she replied as he seated her by his side. “Any plan to physically take you down is useless.” She felt his stomach swirl and she had an urge to vomit. She extended her hand and he flinched at her touch. “Heal your wounds.

He shook his head. “It’ll remind me of your second betrayal. Good to trigger anger.” She frowned. “I will go away, Rey. You just need to wait a bit longer.”

“I know, but it’s hard to keep giving them hope,” she sighed. “Go get cleaned up.” Doubt swirled in him and she offered a slight smile. “I’ll be here. Don’t worry.”

And he inhaled shakily before standing. “I don’t have a reason to worry. It's not like you can leave on your own anyway.”

He continued to underestimate her, she told herself, hands gripping. It would cause him his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo Ren, Rey, and I don't have a clue as to where this is going. Comments/kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated :)


End file.
